Missão Secundária
by Alfa Prime
Summary: O T-800 é mandado ao passado para proteger os líderes da resistência...e cumprir uma missão de suma importância para um determinado soldado.


**Missão Secundária**

* * *

**Futuro, 2032**

A humanidade passa por tempos terríveis. As máquinas intituladas "Exterminadores", controladas pelo sistema auto-consciente SKYNET, caçam os seres humanos incansavelmente, mas mesmo nesses tempos sombrios, ainda resta uma luz de esperança a raça humana, na forma da resistência idealizada por John Connor, que conseguia enfrentar e esmagar as máquinas. Mesmo com o falecimento de seu líder, os humanos lutam com coragem e determinação, porque sabem que o espírito humanos é algo bem mais forte do que se pensa.

Na base secreta da resistência, em um dos laboratórios, um experimento é realizado: um Exterminador T-800 recém-capturado está sendo reprogramado para uma missão de suma importância. Um soldado se encontrava ocupado, baixando os arquivos necessários em seu banco de memória, quando a porta do laboratório se abriu. Era Kate B. Connor, esposa de John Connor e atual líder.

O soldado, vendo quem era, se levantou e bateu continência. "Senhora Connor, senhora." "À vontade, soldado." Ela respondeu num tom calmo. Ela seguiu até a mesa onde o T-800 estava. "Já terminou de passar toda a programação?"

O soldado respondeu: "Está quase completo, senhora. só preciso de mais uns minutos." "Excelente." falou Kate. "Sinceramente eu preferia reduzi-lo a sucata pelo que ele fez, mas sei que eel é essencial a esta missão. Leve-o ao deslocador tão logo fique pronto."

"Afirmativo, senhora." Com a saída de Kate, o soldado retomou o trabalho e começou a digitar mais alguma coisa no monitor ligado ao cérebro do Exterminador, enquanto olhava para uma foto de um bela garota tirada do bolso de sua jaqueta.

INTRODUZIR MISSÃO SECUNDÁRIA...

* * *

**Presente, 2004**

Em um banco de Los Angeles, Christine "Chris" Brown volta do almoço com seu namorado Clay Dalton. Em sua mesa, uma senhora idosa a aguarda. Seu nome é Sylvia Ganush e ela pede uma prorrogação de sua hipoteca. "Senhora Ganush. O Banco já a havia notificado que tomaria sua casa." Diz Chris. Sylvia lhe falou: "Mas é a minha casa, o meu lar. Eu posso conseguir o dinheiro para pagar, mas preciso de mais um tempo. Por favor, não pode falar com gerente a respeito disso?"

Chris, vendo o olhar súplico dela, lhe diz: "Certo. Vou ver o que posso fazer."

Enquanto chris se dirige a gerência, poucos notam a presença de um homem alto e forte, usando roupas de couro preto e óculos escuros e uma expressão fria no rosto. Ele olha em volta como se procurasse algo. "Com licença. Precisa de ajuda?" pergunta-lhe uma funcionária. Ele lhe olha e diz friamente: "Não, obrigado." Continuando sua busca, ele avista Syliva e se dirige em sua direção.

"Senhora Ganush?" Sylvia ouve seu nome e se vira para olhar o homem de preto. "A senhora é Sylvia Ganush?" "Sim, sou eu."

"Tenho um recado para a senhora." Sylvia fica curiosa e lhe pergunta sobre o recado. O homem se aproxima lentamente e num solavanco, a arrancou da cadeira onde estava e a jogou com toda força no chão. Os que estavam no banco viram assustados o que acontecia. Sylvia tentava ficar de pé, mas mal podia se esgueirar, enquanto o homem a observava e na mesma hora, sacou uma automática da jaqueta e apontou para Sylvia, que olhava horrorizada: "O-o que v-você vai fazer?"

Ele apenas disse: "VÁ PARA O INFERNO, BRUXA." Dito isso, o homem atirou friamente na velha, lhe acertando 6 balas, sem expressar emoção alguma pelo crime.

Gritos se misturavam com pânico e correria dentro do banco, enquanto os seguranças tentavam deter o homem, que se livrou facilmente, jogando-os como se fossem bonecos. Um vez fora do banco, o homem se dirigiu a uma caminhonete e foi embora.

"Missão secundária: eliminar Sylvia Ganush, concluída. Retomar missão primária: localizar e proteger John Connor e Katherine Brewster."

No banco, Chris viu o que acontecera e se dirigiu a Sylvia, que estava gravemente ferida. "Aguente, senhora. já pedi uma ambulância. Por favor, todos se acalmem." ela falou com firmeza as pessoas, que começaram a obedecer.

Pouco depois, Clay Dalton chegou ao banco e encontrou Chris, que estava dando depoimento a polícia. "Chris. Você está bem?" Ela viu Clay e o abraçou."Está tudo bem, não fui ferida." Daí ela explicou o ocorrido. A única vítima fatal foi de fato a senhora Ganush. Os médicos tentaram conter os ferimentos, mas ela morreu na ambulância. "Mas por que aquele homem quis matá-la?" indagou Clay. Isso nem Chris sabia dizer. O gerente logo chamou Chris a sua sala. Apesar do que tinha acontecido, o gerente mostrou-se orgulhoso e contente pelo trabalho que ela exerceu, desde chamar os médicos até conter a multidão apavorada, mostrando firmeza, força e determinação. Diante disso, ele a parabenizou pela promoção.

Recebendo o resto do dia de folga, Chris saiu para comemorar com Clay, embora ainda estivesse angustiada pela tragédia e sem resposta de o por quê aquilo aconteceu.

* * *

**Futuro, 2032**

"Tudo perfeito, senhora Connor. O T-800 foi mandado de volta ao passado, ao lugar certo e data certa." Respondeu o soldado. "Ótimo trabalho. Agora esperar os resultados. Ah, sim, soldado. um recado para você." Disse Kate, entregando-lhe uma carta lacrada.

O soldado reconheceu a letra no envelope e abriu-o, lendo a carta com emoção:

_Meu amor_

_Espero que tudo esteja indo bem por aí. Fico preocupada com esta guerra que ocorre dia após dia, sabendo que algo poderá vir a acontecer, e temendo que esse algo possa estar envolvido a você. Rezo todo dia por sua segurança e pela esperança que este conflito logo termine, para que desse jeito possamos estar juntos de novo, como quando se deu no dia que casamos. Foi uma semana conturbada aquela que se antecedeu ao casamento, principalmente sobre o ocorrido nunca explicado. _

_Em sua última carta, você falou de uma coisa que garantiria a nosso união, embora não pudesse me explicar o que seria. Seja como for, o que sei é que nada poderia impedir que ficássemos juntos, e continuo acreditando nisso. _

_Querido, que meu amor o proteja nessa tempestade que se aproxima, pois sei que o futuro não é definitivo, que todos podemos ter nosso próprios destinos a seguir, e o meu está ligado a seu. As crianças mandam lembranças e aguardam por sua volta._

_Sua esposa, Christine B. Dalton._

O soldado não podia deixar de derramar lágrimas pela carta escrita pela esposa, sendo que seu plano havia funcionado.

_"Deu tudo certo."_ Ele pensou com alegria no coração.

Fim.


End file.
